1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus to which one or a plurality of child units is connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus serving as a parent unit includes one or a plurality of connectors to which one or a plurality of child units are to be respectively connected. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-118638 discloses a parent unit that includes a plurality of connectors.